


A Slip Into Pleasure

by Shhbequiet



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Other, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shhbequiet/pseuds/Shhbequiet
Summary: Dream slips and falls right into a monster's trap. Maybe the trap isn't all so bad.
Relationships: Dream/Monster
Comments: 9
Kudos: 312
Collections: MCYT





	A Slip Into Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> soo uh, basically dream gets fucked by a tentacle monster, marked as rape/non-con because it's well a _monster_ , but dream is a _very_ willing participant.

Dream jumped, feet briefly hitting the top of the tree before moving to the next one. Perfectly timed leaps let him move swiftly through the forest. The treeline was coming to an end, forest turning into swamp, and Dream slipped. His foot caught on a wayward branch and he splashed into the swamp water. He kicked his legs, coming up for air while coughing. 

He cleared his throat, cringing at the awful water that had invaded his mouth. He swam to the shoreline, hands pushing off the ground to get himself out when something tugged his leg back down. He yelped, surprise evident in his voice. 

A long tentacle kept hold of his calf and more came up to roam his body under the water. He frantically tried to pull them off, what the hell was this creature? He'd never seen something like this before. The appendages raised him above the swamp, water dripped down his clothes. 

The tentacles ripped his clothes off, a scream escaping his throat as his body was exposed to the chill air. They wrapped around his body and his head spun, was it going to kill him? One of the arms brushed against his nipple, he jerked at the sensation and his nipples hardened. Another tentacle swiped at the other one, his nipples pebbled up and he moaned in embarrassment. What was it doing to him? 

A third tentacle was brought to his lips, liquid seeping out of the tip. He clamped his mouth shut, refusing entry. Suddenly, the other tentacles on him transformed, ends opening up to reveal a mouth-like appearance and they clamped on his nipples, sucking them harshly. 

His mouth opened in surprise, a drawn out moan leaving him. The arm at his lips took advantage, quickly pushing in his mouth. He tried to turn his head away but couldn't move, his whole body was suspended above the swamp, tentacle arms keeping him still. The one in his mouth released a hot, thick liquid. It pushed into the back of his throat and he had no choice but to swallow. 

The liquid tasted sort of sweet, it was good. Unknowingly, he started to suckle the intruder that occupied his mouth. Tongue brushed along the bottom to coax more of that fluid out. While he was busy, the other tentacles got to work. Two spread his legs open, a smaller one traced the rim of his hole. He squirmed, whine muffled by the large limb in his mouth. 

The slicked up one at his rim pushed in, lubing up his insides. Dream tried to focus on it but the sucking on his nipples and the tentacle in his mouth made his head foggy, pleasure dancing behind his eyelids. Another tentacle pushed in him, stretching him open. He gasped as they slightly brushed his prostate, hips trying to grind down into it but he was unable to move while being held so tightly. 

The tendrils inside him slipped out and Dream felt the press of a much _larger_ appendage take their place. It pushed inside him and the one in his mouth was removed, his loud moans immediately echoed through the swamp. The tentacle pushed _deep_ inside him, the further it went the thicker it got. His cries got louder at every push and he screamed incoherently as it pressed hard against his prostate. 

It should've felt bad, Dream should've been trying to get away. Instead he bucked his hips for _more_. The tentacle started to thrust, deep strokes hitting every sensitive spot. His eyes rolled back, going cross-eyed in bliss. His tongue left his mouth, salvia dripping down his chin. Moans were punched out of his mouth with every sharp thrust and he came, cum shooting out to pool on his stomach. 

The monster kept going, not aware of his orgasm, or maybe not caring. He continued to buck up in pleasure, thighs shaking where they were held spread open. His cock couldn't help but harden up again, white hot pleasure blinding him. 

His screams increased with the oversensitivity, but he babbled happily at the overwhelming pleasure of being fucked so deeply. He begged and pleaded to a creature that couldn't understand him, voice high and whiny. 

Orgasm after orgasm was forced out of him, his hips squirming back into the thick tentacle after each one, begging for it to keep going, wanting to feel this good _forever_. Nipples were red and sore, throughly abused, but the continued suction made him drool all over himself. His mind was blank, he felt _so good_. Nothing could top this heightened sensitivity that made him shake and cry in euphoria. 

The tentacle pushed deep one last time, fluid spurting out the tip and pumping him full. It was cumming so deep inside him, like it was trying to _breed_ him. Dream came a final time at the thought, voice cracking as he keened. 

Dream was lowered slowly, cum covered body laid gently on the ground. The monster retreated back into the swamp, like it was never there. His mind was brought back to himself and as he raised himself up on shaky legs, he made sure to mark the coordinates down, he'd definitely be making repeat visits.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no explanation for this...uh sorry🤷


End file.
